With increase usage of communication networks such as the Internet, relationships between individuals at remote locations have significantly increased. As a result, social networks on the Internet have come into picture to facilitate an individual to contact and interact with other individuals on various issues.
Such social networks play a vital role in the day-to-day lives of the individuals who use them for interacting with different other people. For example, in case of education and training, several thousand students pursuing a common educational course may interact with each other to share their views, knowledge, and course material etcetera.
Recently many websites and ‘Blogs’ sites on the Internet have become popular where a user can contribute his/her knowledge, and/or article on a common subject. However, these sites are often not structured and allow the users to anytime edit the content of the written article. This way, these sites lack a control on the modification of the written materials contributed by the users. Further, a user who is reading those various articles and written materials on the subject of his/her concern, is unable to decide as to which article is the best and most accurate. The particular user is then likely to visit other websites and read similar articles to verify the accuracy of the previously read article. This may therefore waste time of the user. Similarly, to gain more information or to interact with other users, a particular user might require to leave a webpage or his/her current context and visit another webpage.
Therefore a need exists to provide a more organized controlled and in-context social interaction between users.